Konoha high batch 13
by Kuro no Kitsune 2310
Summary: It's the last day of school where the konoha high students held their last get together party.Sasuke sang at the stage with Naruto,extreme awkwardness surround them and it turned out to be good and Sai saying weird things xDD Warning Yaoi SasuNaru (Sasukeseme and Naruuke)


**Konoha high batch 13~~!**

**A/N:** Go to youtube and listen to the song 'Your song by parokya ni edgar' believe me,it's soo good! Please I beg you to listen to the song while reading this fanfic.I'm planning to make a lemon but no,I like drabble and fluffiness :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto,seriously Naruto is Sasuke's

By the way this is where I upload my stories before uploading it here at fanfic,you can add me if you want :)

(((_** . .10?ref=tn_tnmn**_)))

* * *

**'Konoha high batch 13'**

'Sasuke Uchiha!' The announcer of Konoha high announced to the whole school.

It's Konoha high get together party,the night after their attended,it's their last day as well,they didn't want to miss this day,the day when they give their farewells to their former looked up at the stage and saw Sasuke walking towards the announcer,not to mention,he has a guitar with him.

'Last day huh? Now he's going to show off to Sakura chan,or maybe not? What? Am I jealous of Sakura?' Naruto placed his hands to his ear to cover it after realizing something impossible.

'It can't be possibl-'

'Naruto' Naruto's thought was interrupted by a deep voice.

He knew who's voice it 's Sasuke's,the one he loved all along,it's too late now,he realized this on the last day of looked up at the stage and met the dark obsidian controlled the tears that wants to break through his eyes.

'Oi Naruto come here,I need a hand' Sasuke said and everybody looked at Naruto.

Naruto,with this extreme awkwardness,he can't help but to walk to Sasuke's direction.

'What do you want?' Naruto asked.

'Sit here beside me.'

'Okay' Naruto just seated beside Sasuke.

They're on the stage,seating on a looks at them,the lights started to dim and the they're on the spot light.

'Sasuke,what are you doing?' Naruto whispered.

'You'll see' Sasuke smirked at Naruto and locked his eyes with the deep ocean eyes.

Before Naruto knew it,Sasuke started playing the guitar.

_'It took one look,then forever they're out in front of smile,then I died,only to be revived by you'_

_**It's the first day of school in Konoha high when Sasuke became the big idiot's best moment Naruto smiled at him,is the moment when he fell in love with smile is Sasuke's Naruto smile at him,the empty feeling he has is being replaced by happiness and light.**_

_'There I was,thought I had everything figured out,goes to show just how much I know bout the way life plays out'_ Sasuke continued singing and recalling his memories with Naruto while playing the guitar.

_**It's the first time Sasuke caught Naruto crying while watching the sunset together,he looked at Naruto on the corner of his eyes and saw tears falling from Naruto's eyes,Naruto's crying silently,it's surprising to know that Naruto can suppress the noise while he's 's just watching the sunset,his face is emotionless as tears keeps rolling down his flushed cheeks but his eyes are empty and never knew this part of Naruto,he thought Naruto's just always happy,he thought he knew everything about Naruto,but he didn't.. He turned to Naruto and Naruto did the same as was surprised when Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him then started to cry on his hugged back and ran his fingers on the smaller boy's smooth comforted him,gave him all his time to company him about how life plays out.**_

_'I take one step away,then I found myself coming back,to you,my one and only,one an only you'_

**It was years ago when Sasuke left konoha then comes back for a certain reason,and that is to be with his dobe,his one and only light of hope.**

_'Now I know,that I know not a thing at all,except the fact that I'm yours and that you are mine'_

**Sasuke really hates to admit that he knew nothing about Naruto,all he knew is that Naruto is his and he's Naruto's and that's a fact.**

_'Ohh,they told me that this wouldn't be easy...and ooh,I'm not one to complain'_

**Almost everyone in Konoha high knows that Sasuke has a soft spot for Naruto but the idiot is really clueless,Sasuke's close friends told him that it wouldn't be easy but he can't really complain cuz he loved the blond with all his heart.**

Sasuke continued singing..

_'I take one step away,then I found myself coming back,to you,my one and only,I take,one step away then I found myself coming back,to you,my one and only,one and only you' _

The song ends,everybody was silent,waiting for Sasuke's next leaned closer to Naruto and held his chin.

'Naruto,I _love_ you' Sasuke whispered and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto was surprised,he can't get his brain working at the started to roll down his flushed cheeks,he wasn't expecting this to wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed cheered for them and the party continued.

'I'm positive,Naruto will be the uke,my poor Naruto' Iruka cried out.

'Like teacher,like student' Kakashi teased.

'Shut up' Iruka flushed.

'I wonder if Sasuke's penis will fit to Naruto's anal' Sai stated.

Everyone stopped just stared at Sai's statement.

'Sai can't you think of anything else except penis and stuffs like that?' Kiba said.

'No' Sai answered plainly.

'You sometimes freak us out Sai' Sakura said.

'Ugly flat chested'

'Oh no.' Kiba said as the group stepped away from Sakura's dark aura..

'Shanarooo!' Sakura sent Sai flying away.

Later...

Sasuke gave Naruto a piggy back ride to his house. He placed the sleepy Naruto on the bed and pecked his forehead.

'Goodnight dobe' Sasuke smiled and turned his back at Naruto and started to walk out from the bedroom.

'Sasuke' Naruto whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

'Hm?' Sasuke looked at Naruto.

'Stay with me'

Sasuke turned around and walked towards Naruto,he sat beside Naruto on bed when Naruto suddenly pulled Sasuke by his shirt and pressed his lips against Sasuke.

Sasuke placed himself on top of Naruto and kissed him back with broke the kiss and gasped for air, hugged the blond and Naruto hugged rolled beside Naruto and lay beside wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

'Sasuke?'

'Hm?'

'I _love_ you'

'_Love_ you too dobe' Sasuke smiled and snuggled on Naruto's shoulder.

Konoha hight batch 13,the most memorable day of all.

_**-owari-**_

* * *

xxxDDD :D

/ (Your song by Parokya ni edgar) told yea,you should've listen to it :D Is it bad to try and listen to it? XD YOSH! Ja ne! Reviews?


End file.
